The Healing Process
by wild-angel82
Summary: Logan and Veronica deal with Aaron's acquittal. LoVe.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Healing Process 1/6  
Pairing/Character: Logan/Veronica, Keith, Aaron  
Word Count: 870  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Logan and Veronica deal with Aaron's acquittal.  
Spoilers: Through 2.21  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rob Thomas.

Chapter 1

Veronica could not believe what just happened. Did Aaron Echolls really got acquitted? She could not believe her ears when she heard the verdict. She had been waiting for that moment for such a long timer. For a moment when Aaron Echolls would hear that he would be spending the rest of his life in jail. She had longed to see the expression on his face when he would be pronouned guilty, when he would realize that he would never be a free man again. But it didn't happen. She was the one who had to realize that Aaron Echolls was indeed a free man again. As soon as the jury pronounced him as "not guilty", he was was free to go around and keep hurting people just like he always did. Veronica could not believe that he was gonna get away with Lilly's murder. After everything he put her and his own family through, he was just gonna go into the world like nothing ever happened.

She looked at him getting into his limo. He sent her an evil wink and more than anything in the world she wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. She caught a glimpse of Logan who seemed to be just as shocked as she was about his father getting acquitted. She hated the fact that she couldn't just go over to him and talk and find out how he's doing. So much has happened and she wasn't sure how to approach things between them. She wanted to be there for him, but she couldn't forget the morning after the alterna prom and what she saw in Logan's room. She hated what she felt when she saw Kendall with Logan, but what she hated more was ot being there for Logan. She could see how much he was hurting and the pain in his eyes was killing her as well.

"You ok?" she suddenly felt someone touching her shoulder. She turned around and saw her dad with a concerned look on his face. She knew he hated all this as much as she did.

"I imagine myself sticking his head on a pole and smashing it against the wall. That doesn't mean I"m ok, does it?"

Keith couldn't help but smile. "I guess not. But I don't blame you for your reaction. I'm not a fan of the guy myself, you know that."

"Yeah I do." she sighed and one more time looked at the spot where Aaron's limo diappeared a few seconds ago. Then she looked to where Logan was standing a seond ago, but he was now gone. She couldn't help but feel concerned.

"Hey, how about we get home and I will fix you something extraordinary to eat?" Keith suggested and Veronica felt that just going home and hanging out with her dad might be a good idea, that it might somehow make things easier.

"Sounds like a plan." she smiled weakly and the two of them started heading towards Keith's car.

The way home went awfully quite as neither of them knew what they were supposed to say or do. Keith knew that there were millions of thoughts going through Veronica's head, but for some reason she wasn't willing to share them just yet.

Once they got home and inside the apartment Veronica seemed to feel a little bit more comfortable and inclined to talk about everything that has been on her mind.

"I can't believe this is happening, dad, I just can't." she said sitting down on the couch. Today was supposed to be the day when justice is finally served. I can't believe they let him go. I can't believe they let Lilly's murderer go." she said as single tears started rolling down her cheeks. Keith sat down next to her and put her arm around her.

"I know, sweetheart, I know." he stroked her hair and for a while they just sat there contemplating what had happened.

Veronica was the first one to break the silence. "So how about that extraordinary something to eat?" she winked at Keith.

"O right." he rose from the couch and started checking the fridge and the cupboards in the kitchen. "I'm sorry honey, but the only thing I can do with this stuff is an extraordinary spaghetti."

"So much for your promises." she laughed.

"Well if you didn't forget to go shopping, maybe there would be something to eat in this house."

"It doesn't matter. Spaghetti would be fine. As long as it's extraordinary."

"Oh it will be, I promise." he smiled and noticed a strange expression on Veronica's face. It wasn't sadness or anger, although he knew very well that she felt that too. "What is it Veronica?" he finally asked.

"Nothing, I'm just glad I have you." sha said and sent him a loving look from the couch.

"And you always will. Always." he smiled and looked at her in a way that let her know that she was the most precious thing in the world to him. And she was so glad that she had him to comfort her, but couldn't help feeling that there is someone else out there who needs even more comforting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Logan Echolls stood in front of the Neptune Grand. He had been walking around Neptune an entire day and he finally came to a realization that he needed some rest. His head was spinning from everything that had happened before and he was on the verge of going absolutely crazy. He couldn't believe that his dad was found not guilty and was free to walk around the streets of the town. Logan was sick at the thought of what his father had done to Lilly and Veronica and all the other people whose lives were messed up because of Aaron Echolls. He thought the world would be a better place now that Aaron Echolls was to be behind bars, but since that was not going to happen, Logan had to find a way to deal with the fact that his father was a free man.

For a moment he stared at the Neptune Grand entrance until he finally decided to come in. But as soon as he entered the lobby, his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Aaran Echolls was standing by the counter and dared to smile at Logan as if nothing ever happened.

"You've got to be kidding me." Logan said still having a hard time believing that his father was just standing there looking like he just got back from a trip and not a couple-month long stay in prison.

"Hello son." Aaron said and extended his hand.

"You're joking, right?" Logan was fuming at Aaron's blatant disregard for everything and everyone. "How dare you come here? What the hell do you want?"

"The last time I checked it's a free country and since I'm now a free man I might do as I please." Aaron replied with an evil smirk on his face. Logan hated seeing him lik this, so happy, so triumphant, so obnoxious.

"Well then how about you go and do as you please somewhere else?"

"Logan, Logan, Logan..." Aaron laughed. "You don't think you're gonna tell me what to do, now do you? Besides, I got myself a room here so that we can start working on our relationship as father and son.

Logan could not believe what he was hearing. It was like his ears heard something, but it was so ridiculous that it couldn't have been true. "Relationship?" he almost shouted. "Father! Son! Did you really say that? Cause if you didn't, I must be going crazy. And if you did, you must be crazy!" Logan fumed at what Aaron was doing. He felt like grabbing something and smashing it against the wall. "How dare you come here and talk about our relationship! Have you lost your mind? We have no relationship! You are dead to me!"

"I am still your father, Logan!"

"You stopped being my father the day you started sleeping wih Lilly! I cannot even believe I'm hearing you say all of this." Logan covered his face in his hands for a second. "This has got to be some kind of a joke, right? You are screwing with me to make me suffer even more. Because if you really mean what you're saying, you're even more fucked up than I thought you were."

"You are my son!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Logan... "

"You killed my girlfriend!" Logan's nerves finally gave out. "You fucking killed my girlfriend! How can you just stand here and talk to me about being a family. Are you crazy?" he stopped for a moment and continued, a little bit calmer. "I detest you with every fibre of my being. I cannot stand to look at you and every second that I have to makes me feel sick and disgusted."

"She was gonna ruin my career, Logan. She was gonna ruin our family!" Aaron said and realized that with this statement, he practically admitted to killing Lilly.

Logan's eyes got wide and he could no longer control the rage that was building inside him. "Shut up! Why don't you just shut up! I cannot listen to it anymore. You slept with my girlfriend, you killed her and you tried to kill the only girl that I have ever loved!" he stopped to take a deep breath, somewhat scared at the last words that came out of his mouth.

The words didn't go unnoticed my Aaron either. "You're talking about that blonde tramp who dumped you as soon as she learned that her beloved Duncan wasn't her brother?" he laughed and that laugh lingered in Logan's head for a good couple of seconds. He couldn't let Aaron hurt her more than he already had.

"You son of a bitch!" Logan's eyes went wild and he couldn't control himself anymore. He didn't even know how it happened that his fist landed on Aaron's face, sending him straight to the floor. A little stream of blood ran from his nose. But he quickly got up and ran at Logan shoving him against the wall.

"How dare you lift your hand at your own father, you spoiled brat!" Logan tried to hit Aaron again, but he was quicker and this time Logan felt his father fist on his face. He tripped, but he didn't fall. He gathered all his strength himself at Aaron again. He hit him in his stomach and his face and everywhere he could, forgetting that it was his own father. Now it was just a psycho who hurt Lilly and Veronica. And he wanted to made him suffer. It didn't matter that he himself was getting beaten pretty badly, all it mattered is that Aaron was gonna get what he deserved.

Finally when Logan became totally blinded by his rage, he heard desperate voices trying to stop the fight. A second later he felt somebody's strong arms pulling him away from Aaron. He also noticed Aaron being pulled away from him as well. He had no idea who these people were, but judging by the uniforms they were wearing, it was probably the Neptune Grand's security.

"O think that's enough, gentlemen." one of the man said, still holding Logan's arm to prevent him from going at Aaron again.

"Let go of me!" Logan demanded and looked at the men keeping him restrained. "I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"We won't allow such behavior here." the man said firmly.

"It's a pity you allow murderers in here." Logan sent his father a loathing look and headed toward the exit. Now he felt like he needed some fresh air, even though he was tired. Besides he needed to get away from his father. He wiped his nose, which was bleeding a little, and walked out of the Neptune Grand, straight into the dark night, which seemed to be darker than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Veronica didn't seem to know what to do with herself. The eveing with her father went quite well and for a short while he even seemed to forget the events of the day. However now that she was alone in her room, all the ghosts of the past didn't seem to be willing to let her go to sleep. She'd been in bed for over and hour now, but she was nowhere near close to falling asleep. She kept thinking about eveything that had happened in the last 2 years or so - Lilly's death, finding out who had killed her, the trial and finally the murderer getting away with it. And of course her and Logan - something she never would have thought could happen, but it did. And it was good. Despite all the turmoil of their relationship with Logan, Veronica still thought they were really good together. And even though things pretty much sucked for them right now, somewhere deep inside she hoped that all of the troubles would magically disappear and she and Logan can start working on their relationship again. The sight of Kendall leaning against Logan's naked body disgusted her to death, but she couldn't help the way she felt about Logan. She wasn't sure she was ready to forgive him yet, but the thought of her life without Logan scared her to death. Although right now she was more concerned about Lilly's killer running free and probably just waiting to hurt more and more people.

"This is so not the way this was supposed to go." she thought to herself, trying to adjust the pillow under her head, although she doubted that this particular action was going to help her go to sleep. It was certainly not the lack of a comfortable pillow or sheets that were keeping her awake. She finally sat on her bed and realized that this was not going to work. She needed to get out of here, she needed some air. This room for some reason started driving her crazy.

She looked at the clock - it was 12:30. "Dad is gonna love that." she smiled to herself as she started getting dressed. It was the middle of the night, but she just couldn't stay in her room, she needed to get out.

When she entered the living room, Keith was still there watching TV.

"Hey dad." she said and he realized that she was fully dressed which surprised him.

"I thought you went to bed and I could have sworn I saw you in your pyjamas." he said confused.

"I couldn't sleep." she admitted. "I think I need to go out for a bit." she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"At this hour?" Keith wasn't very fond of this idea.

"I know it's late, but I just have to get out of here dad. I have to."

Keith looked at her concerned. He knew his daughter and knew that she wasn't kidding and that there probably won't be any arguing with her. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, dad, I'll be fine. Really. I just need to breathe some fresh air. I'll be right back."

"Are you sure you're gonna be OK on your own?" he was very worried, but he also knew that his daughter was a tough one.

"Yep, I'm sure. I just need some time to think."

"OK then, but don't take too long."

"I won't." she smiled and left the apartment. The air was quite cold outside, but she was not the one to be scared by the weather. She knew that fresh air, however cold it was, was going to do her good. She sighed and began her little journey around Neptune.

At first she had no idea where she was going, but after a while she felt a strong urge to go to the beach. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt like the beach was going to help her get through this night, which seemed to be getting tougher and tougher. When she finally got there, she heard the soothing sound of the ocean and realized that maybe this was exactly what she needed. She looked around. The beach seemed to be quite peaceful, maybe even too peaceful. And it brought back so many memories of her and Lilly and Duncan and Logan. So many good times that will never get a chance to be repeated. And all because of Aaron Echolls.

Suddenly Veronica heard someone calling her name. When she turned around she saw Lilly in her shorts and tank top smiling at the thought of her best friend.

"Lilly?" it wasn't the first time that Veronica saw her dead friend, but for some reason this particular time after the trial was harder than any other time.

"Hi Veronica, missed me?" Lilly said with her never ending cheer.

Veronica didn't really know what to say to Lilly at this moment, so she only came up with "I'm sorry, Lilly."

"For what?" Lilly didn't seem to know what Veronica was talking about.

"For not making sure he ended up behind bars. That bastard who killed you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not."

"I can't believe they let him go. I just can't believe it." she sighed and looked at Lilly, awaiting her reaction.

"Don't worry about him Veronica. It's time for you to focus on your own life." Lilly said and suddenly started laughing.

"What?" Veronica was curious.

"Remember that one time that we cut school and came here to light a fire?"

"Of course I remember." Veronica smiled to herself at the memory. "You didn't want to go to science class, so you got me to skip school with you."

"Yeah, like you objected soooo badly!" Lilly stated and Veronica couldn't help but laugh. There was a short silence and Lilly continued. "Do you remember how we felt that day? How happy we were?"

"Of course I remember. We laid on the beach and listened to to ocean and talked and laughed." Veronica got sad at the thought of how everything used to be. "Everything was so simple then."

"Well it can be simple again, Veronica."

"No it can't. Too much has happened." Veronica sighed and looked at the ocean.

"I know." Lilly admitted and took Veronica's hand. "But I want you to try and be happy again. As happy as we were that day on the beach."

"I don't know if I can, Lilly."

"Well just try, OK? For me." Lilly looked at Veronica with those eyes that just couldn't be refused anything.

"I'll try." she smiled as Lilly hugged her.

"I want you to be happy Veronica." Lilly whispered into Veronica's ear and held on to her friend for a while. But then within seconds she was gone.

"Lilly?" Veronica looked around slightly disoriented, but Lilly was nowhere to be found. She didn't know if she was going crazy or if her mind was playing tricks on her. She had no idea what was going on in her mind, but she knew that she missed her friend. "Lilly..." she said again with affection, but somehow knew that Lilly wasn't coming back. She was never coming back. Never. They would never have another day on the beach together. Not on the beach, not anywhere else. And the bastard who was responsible for all this pain and hurt was a free man, walking around the streets of Neptune.

"I'm so sorry, Lilly, I'm so sorry." Veronica whispered and suddenly felt that she couldn't take this any longer. Her knees gave in and she ended up sitting on the sand, sobbing uncontrollably at the loss of her friend, at the inability to put the murderer in jail and at everything else that was wrong in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Logan didn't have to think for two seonds to figure out who he was seeing on the beach. He would have recognized her everywhere. It took him a while though to realize that she was crying. And not just crying - she was sobbing so hard that he almost felt like a knife went through his heart. He stood there for a while keeping his distance. He didn't know what to do. Was this just one of those moments that she had to cry her eyes out to be OK and was he supposed to leave her alone? Or was this one of those moments that she really really needed somebody to be there for her? How was he supposed to know?

His head was spinning as he was trying to decide what to do. Finally, his own desire to be close to her won and he made his way towards the sobbing figure on the sand.

She didn't hear him come close, or at least it didn't show. He slowly knelt beside her and whispered her name. At first she didn't react, so he delicatly touched her shoulder. This, of course, earner her reaction. She turned her head around and looked into his eyes. For a second she wondered if he was imagining him, just like he was imagining Lilly. But his touch, his look, everything seemed to be real.

For a while they just stayed like this - Logan kneeling down and touching her arm, Veronica sitting on the sand with her head turned to face him. She stopped sobbing, but neither of them knew what to do now. The tension was becoming unbearable until finally Veronica gave in to her weakness and buried herself in Logan's arms. She wasn't sure if she was doing this to be comforted by him or comfort him, she just knew that this felt right. No matter what happened, no matter what mistakes they both had made, being in his arms felt more right than anything else before.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, both of them sitting on the sand now. There was something soothing about holding her in his arms. Something that gave comfort to him and hopefully to her as well. There was something truly magical about their embrace, something that gave them both strength and faith in the future. There were still so many things they needed to talk about and so many things they needed to explain to each other, but at that particular moment it really didn't seem to matter. All that mattered was that they were able to give each other comfort and a sense of safety. This new found closeness was exactly what thaey needed.

So they stayed like this for a while, Veronica sobbing quietly in Logan's arms, Logan stroking her hair, somewhat oblivious to anything that might have been happening outside, locked in their own little world.

After a few minues Veronica finally stopped sobbing, but she didn't let go of Logan, nor did he want to let go of her. It was a while before Veronica finally spoke quietly.

"I can't believe it ends like this... He was supposed to rot in jail for what he did to her! I know he's your father, but..."

"Veronica..." he cut her short. "He killed Lilly and no, he is no longer my father. I would give anything to make him pay for what he's done."

"I feel like I failed her, you know?" she started.

"Who? Lilly?"

"Yeah. I feel like I was supposed to do something more to make sure he ends in prison."

Logan could not believe that she was actually feeling like it was her fault. "Veronica, what else were you supposed to do? You almost got killed yourself trying to make sure the killer is caught. If that does not show how much you loved Lilly than I don't know what does." he gently stroked her cheek to wipe away the last tears that still lingered in her face. "You did everything humanly possible to make sure that Lilly's killer gets punished. I was the one who ruined everything by destroying the tapes." he sighed heavily at the thought that he might have been responsible for Aaron getting away with everything.

"It's not just that Logan." she assured him. "I mean even with the tapes we don't know if the verdict would have been different. After all, all those tapes would have proven was that..." she paused for a moment and studied the expression on Logan's face. She could see how much talking about it hurt him. "Well, you know..."

"Yeah..." he whispered. "I'm just gonna have to get over it."

"I know how hard it must be for you, Logan. I can't even begin to imagine."

"Well it's not like it's easy for you. This whole situation is seriously fucked up, but we're gonna have to find a way to deal with it. We can't let Aaron Echolls mess up our lives more than he already has."

"I know." she said and more than anything she wanted to find a way to get on with her life after everything that happened. She knew it was not going to be easy, but she had to do it. Both she and Logan had to. And somehow being there with him made her feel safe, like despite everything that happened, there was still hope to go back to their lives and be happy again. Because being happy, truly happy, was one of the things she wanted the most. And Lilly wanted that for her too...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Veronica was woken up by the sound of the waves crashing against the beach. She opened her eyes and it took her a while to realize where she was. She looked around in panic and yes, she was still on the beach, wrapped up in Logan's arms.

"Oh my God." she thought immediately rising from the sand. That sudden movement woke up Logan, who opened his eyes and looked around, also not being sure what happened. But it only took him a while to realize that he and Veronica must have fallen asleep after their intene conversation during the night.

"Did we..." he started, but Veronica didn't let him finish.

"Yes! We fell asleep on the freakin' beach. If my dad noticed that I'm gone, there're probably already FBI agents looking for me." she smiled weakly, but was starting to panic a little bit. She panicked even more when paid more attention to Logan's face. It was all reddish and a little bit swallen. She hadn't noticed that before, but no wonder, after all it was almost pitch dark when they met during the night.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" she touched his right cheek.

"This? I just had a little chat with my dad yesterday."

"A chat? Well then they must have updated the definition of the word." she looked at him concerned. "Or maybe it's me who's been using the word wrong my entire life?" she started pretending that she was thinking hard, but after a second she realized that she needed to get home. "What time is it?"

Logan looked at his watch. "It's not even 5." he tried to calm her down.

"Good, good." Veronica hurriedly reached for her cellphone and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that there were no messages from Keith. "No messages, that's good. He probably went to sleep soon after I left. Now I need to sneak back into the house before he wakes up." she said, but she suddenly laughed to herself she realized she was talking about Keith Mars. "Man this is going to be fun!"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I just have to figure something out so that I don't get grounded for the rest of my life." and with those words she was gone. The need to hurry was actually a good excuse to avoid any serious conversation with Logan, saying goodbye to him or trying to figure out where to go from here. She knew they needed to do that eventually, but she wasn't sure she was ready to deal with that right now.

It took her about 15 minutes to get back home. All the time she kept wondering whether Keith was already awake or whether she might get a chance to avoid explaining herself to him.

When she finally got to the apartment, she opened the door as quietly as she could. She looked around and there was no sign of Keith. It looked like he was indeed still asleep. She tiptoed towards her room and pressed the handle. She was almost inside when she heard a familiar voice.

"Please tell you went out to get fresh bread for breakfast."

"Dad, I can explain." she started and looked at Keith who was less than pleased about her spending the night out.

"Please do."

"I... I spent the night with Logan." she said, but suddenly realized how unbelievably wrong that must have sounded and tried to offer further explanation. "I mean not WITH Logan, you know, I didn't... You know..." she continued, but Keith's look wasn't promising anything good for her. "I went for a walk, ran into Logan on the beach, we talked and the we fell asleep, end of story." she said on one breath. "Nothing happened. We just had to talk about Lilly, that's all."

The angry expression on Keith's face slowly began to fade and got replaced by a deep concern for his daughter. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine, dad." she smiled. "Really." she assured him.

"You are so lucky I didn't wake up earlier and saw you gone."

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. We just really fell asleep. With everything that happened yesterday, I just..." she started to explain more, but Keith just put his arm around her and hugged her.

"It's OK honey. I'm just glad you're OK." he kissed her forehead and asked the question that Veronica knew he was gonna ask sooner or later. "So what's the deal with you and Logan?"

"I don't know."

"Hasn't he hurt you enough already?" images of angry Logan ran through his head. He wasn't sure he wanted that for his daughter.

She wasn't sure she wanted that either, but it was her decision and hers only. "It's complicated, dad. Logan is not this bad guy that you picture him to be. You don't know him."

"Well I do know that I caught him yelling at you and smashing things in your room, that's enough for me."

"Everyone has their moments, you know."

"Oh Veronica, what am I supposed to do with you?" he sighed and kissed her forehead again.

"For starters you can let me take a shower." she smiled and dug up her pyjamas from underneath the sheets. "Can I?"

"By all means." he laughed and headed towards his room. "Just don't disappear on me again, OK?"

"I won't." she promised as she watched him go into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Veronica was in her room brushing her hair after taking a shower. She was finally ready to start the new day properly, all clean and in her own room. She walked up to her desk to get her cellphone and check her messages, if there were any. As it turned out there were no messages, but there were a couple of unanswered calls from Logan. She wondered for a while whether she should call him back or wait for him to call or just let it all go... Finally she figured that since he called so many times and didn't leave a message, he must have really needed to talk to her. So she pressed the call back button.

"And she's alive." she heard a familiar and somewhat cheerful voice.

"You called me." she started. "So I just wanted to see what that was all about." Logan didn't reply right away and she could hear him breathig. "Logan, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here. And I called you because..." he paused for a moment. "Well, because I wanted to make sure you were OK.You left in such a hurry that we didn't even get a chance to talk or say goodbye or..." he stopped talking, not really sure she wanted him to go on. "So... Are you? OK I mean?"

She couldn't help but think how sweet it was of Logan to worry about her. And despite everything that happened, she knew that he cared for her and never wanted to see her hurt, no matter if they were together or not.

"I'm fine." she replied. "At least as fine as I can be considering the situation."

"Yeah, I know." there was another longer pause. "So how did everything go with your dad? Does he hate me even more than before? Although I don't think that's possible."

"He doesn't hate you, Logan." she tried to assure him. "He's just not a fan of yours right now."

"I can't say that I blame him. But everything is OK between the two of you?"

"Yeah, it's fine. He was a little freaked out at the beginning, but it's all good."

"So I guess I will be going now..." he started, not sure whether he really wanted to hang up now.

"Yeah, I guess." she knew they needed to talk about everything, but not right now and not like this. She still needed to be alone with her thoughts for a while. "Thanks for checking up on me."

"No problem." he smiled to himself and finally plucked up the courage to say what he really intended to say. "You do know that sooner or later we're gonna have to talk, right?"

"I know." she took a deep breath. "But right now I choose later. I need some time to think and I need to come to terms with Lilly's death. And I need to do it on my own, Logan. I just have to do this. I'm not ready to deal with us just yet. Not with all of this craziness surrounding the trial and everything. I'm sorry Logan, I just can't do this right now."

"That's OK, take all the time that you need." he said and there was something so honest about the way he said it. Something that made Veronica believe that he would really wait for as long as it was necessary. And since she didn't really know what else to say, she waited for Logan to finally say "Bye."

"Take care." she replied and waited until she was sure that Logan hang up before she put the phone away. She took another deep breath and fell almost helplessly onto her bed. Everything was so complicated right now. Lilly was gone, her murderer was running around free, Logan professed his love for her (well sort of!) and then forgot all about it. But that night on the beach changed something between them. She wasn't sure what it was, but as mad as she still was at him, the thought of lying in the sand in his arms brought her nothing but comfort and consolation. No matter what happened between them, she couldn't deny that warm feeling every time he looked at her or touched her. And she knew that those feelings weren't just gonna disappear, so she knew she had to try the best she could to make her and Logan work. Yes, he screwed up big time, but everybody makes mistakes and she just wasn't sure she was rady to give up on her and Logan yet. She knew this was gonna take a lot of time and effort, but they had the rest of their lives.

THE END


End file.
